gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Long Stretch
|location = Franklin's House, Strawberry |target = Ballas |fail = Wasted Busted Lamar dies Stretch dies Not having enough money to buy Pump Shotgun + Flashlight Spooking the clerk in Ammu-Nation Abandoning the deal |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |reward = Stretch as a contact for Franklin Lamar and Stretch as Director Mode characters |unlocks = Hood Safari |unlockedby = Chop Father/Son |todo = Go to Ammu-Nation. Buy a Pump Shotgun and a flashlight mod. Go to the meeting at the recycling plant. Escape the recycling plant. Escape the junkyard. Go back to Franklin's house. }} The Long Stretch is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lamar Davis. Mission Franklin meets Lamar at his house who reintroduces Stretch, who seems to have been just released from prison. Franklin doesn't seem too happy about his comeback, which starts an argument with each other but Lamar reminds them of business. Franklin, Lamar and Stretch head over to Ammu-Nation and purchase a Pump Shotgun with a flashlight accessory, in case the deal goes wrong (If Franklin cannot afford it, then Lamar will loan him $1500). They then drive to a warehouse where they meet up with D, whom Franklin and Lamar kidnapped earlier with some help from Chop. What at first appears as a deal turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas; D betrays them and Stretch shoots and kills him in the head. Franklin, Lamar, and Stretch then fight their way out, killing many groups of Ballas members and starting a fire inside. Then they realize that the police are just outside and have a police helicopter hovering over them. Franklin takes out the policemen in the helicopter. The trio make their way to the roads where they steal a vehicle to get away from the police. The trio then drives back to Franklin's house after losing the cops. Mission Objectives *Go to Ammu-Nation. *Buy a Pump Shotgun with a flashlight mod. *Go to the meeting at the recycling plant. *Escape the recycling plant. *Escape the junkyard. *Lose the Cops. *Go back to Franklin's house. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 60%. ** Performing non-headshots with a low damage weapon will allow Franklin to score more hits. ** Using a Shotgun on the other hand will land hits easier due to its spread. *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with a headshot. ** Aim for the head with the shotgun. Neck shots also count. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. ** Prior to the final big room, using an automatic weapon will allow Franklin to drop foes before they can damage him. ** While in the final room, taking cover on the right hugging the wall will grant Franklin the most safety. *Time - Complete within 10:30. ** Skip all cutscenes, steal the Jackal and use Franklin's special ability to lose the cops. Try finding a safe area like the subway tunnel next to the Mile High Club or the metro tunnel off the freeway or below Mirror Park. Deaths * D - Killed by Stretch for luring him, Franklin Clinton, and Lamar Davis into an ambush by the Ballas. * Numerous members of the Ballas - Killed by Franklin Clinton, Lamar Davis, and Stretch for attempting to kill them in an ambush set up by D. * All of the LSPD officers and pilots in the two Police Mavericks - Killed by Franklin Clinton for attempting to apprehend him, Lamar Davis, and Stretch. Aftermath * It is possible for Franklin to call Stretch at the end of the mission. In which the two will have an aggressive conversation. Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "Something went very wrong as a drug deal at a recycling plant in La Puerta descended in to a violent shootout, leaving several gang members dead and police confused as to what has caused these recent upserge in extreme gang crime. The dead mostly seemed to be affiliated with the notorious Ballas gang. If this was an internecine struggle between different "sets" within the gang, or part of the Balllas eternal struggle with The Families, or a falling out with another of the city's many street gangs, is at this point unclear. The LSPD called for additional funding to look into the program and potentially restart some of their long since discredited anti-gang programs. Vinewood has applied for the movie rights to yesterday's events." Lifeinvader Posts *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "Whats this about you saying i set you up? Keep runnin your mouth like that you gonna take a fall." *Lamar Davis - "Me, you and Stretch back in business! CGF makin it count baby!" *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "That shit at the warehouse today that's what happens when you try to be something you're not. Don't try to run before you can walk especially in shoes that you aint big enough to fill yet." Bleeter Posts *@recyclehugo17 - "omfg insane shootout at the warehouse in rogers junkyard guy here says its ballas and families shit again sum wars never end." Weazel News (Radio) "A drug deal goes very wrong. Something went very wrong as a drug deal at a recycling plant in La Puerta turned into a violent shootout, leaving several gang members dead, and police confused as to what has caused this recent upsurge in extreme gang crime. The police have called for calm, and responded by flying a lot of helicopters over poor neighborhoods all night long in a show of community spirit." Soundtrack Gallery In-Game TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS1.png|Franklin's Aunt and her friends. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS2.png|Lamar and Stretch approaching Franklin. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS3.png|Franklin and Stretch arguing. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS4.png|Driving to Ammu-Nation. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS5.png|Franklin buying a pump-action shotgun. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS6.png|Driving to the meeting. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS7.png|Franklin, Stretch and Lamar meeting D. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS8.png|Ballas arriving at the factory. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS9.png|Stretch killing D. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS10.png|Lamar getting hit by an exploding door. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS11.png|Franklin fighting Ballas in the storage area. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS12.png|Franklin taking out a police helicopter. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS13.png|Franklin saying goodbye to Lamar and Stretch. TheLongStretch-GTAV-SS14.png|Gold medal. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_9_-_The_Long_Stretch_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Long Stretch Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_9_-_The_Long_Stretch_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_9_-_The_Long_Stretch_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *Scenes from this mission first appeared in the second GTA V trailer, and later in Franklin's character trailer. *This is the first mission in the game in which it is required to destroy a helicopter or kill the armed soldiers in it. It is also the second mission which allows the player to kill police officers in the main story of GTA V, as you can kill North Yankton State Patrol officers in the Prologue. *The driver of the Jackal can be spared if the player steals the car before Stretch shoots him. *When Franklin leaves his house in the opening cutscene, there are a large amount of Families members in Forum Drive, even though in free roam, there is little Families presence near Franklin's house. *If the player destroys the second police helicopter, the game may glitch and get rid of the wanted level, which is useful for the timing objective. *Upon entering Ammu-Nation, Lamar will tell Franklin to "Get the shotty with the flashlight on it.". If Franklin already has a shotgun, Lamar will instead say "Get your shotty with the flashlight modification." If Franklin has a shotgun and has installed the flashlight prior to the mission, Lamar will simply say "Get some heat.". *Franklin will always put on a jacket with jeans and shoes in this mission. *In the remastered edition, Lamar and Stretch can be seen driving away after the mission ends. If the player shoots the car, Stretch will step out and open fire at him. However, the player cannot shoot Stretch. *If the player takes take Lamar's Emperor as a getaway car and abandons the Jackal, the Jackal will still appear near Franklin's house at the end of the mission and Stretch and Lamar will drive away in this car. However, Emperor will be still parked in the driveway and can be stored in the player's garage. *If players do this mission after Franklin gets his second house, he will still enter as if he lives there. Strangely, sometimes in the opening cutscene, his room will still have his belongings, but as soon as the scene ends it will be empty. *After this mission, the Ammu-Nation clerk will become interested in Franklin, which starts a conversation between both of them if Franklin visits the store. *This is the first mission where a character, a member (or leader) of a group, is executed by the Antagonist, the second being The Wrap Up, where Steve Haines kills Andreas Sanchez for informing Haines' superiors at the FIB of his corruption. *When Stretch shoots D, his pistol has a more realistic firing sound. *In Franklin's trailer, Lamar originally wore his green cap backwards, and his T-shirt had a logo of San Andreas Magnetics on it. Navigation }} de:Stretch ist raus es:Stretch el largo fr:La route est longue hu:The Long Stretch pl:Długaśna odsiadka pt:Stretch na Área ru:The Long Stretch vi:The Long Stretch Long Stretch, The Long Stretch, The